Mafia Game
by CrazyIsComingBaby
Summary: Even if he killed his brother. Even if he killed the German brothers, ' wait that was a good move Romano,' he thought. ONE-SHOT


**HI JUST WANTED TO WRITE THIS.**

 **I'M in the progress of writing my other story** _**' The future is not the same'**_

 **For those who don't understand the rules it is basically when a group of at least ten people play and pick 4 people for special places.**

 **Narrator- The person who picks the other people and tells them to awaken and go to sleep, They also say to the Towns people how a person died by the mafia and how a voted person is killed**

 **Mafia- The person who chooses to kill a peron**

 **Healer- Can choose one person, including themselves and try to save them if they where chosen by the Mafia.**

 **Cop- Any body can claim to be him and try to make others vote someone out or if the real one during their turn can try to guess the mafia and if chosen correctly the Townspeople win automatically.**

 **Townspeople- Every player, including the special positions besides the Narrator and votes someone to be executed**

* * *

Currently the personifications of the country's Spain, South and North Italy, Japan, Germany, Prussia( no longer a country), France, America, Canada, England, Russia, China and Poland were bored and decided to play a game called Mafia.

'' Like, lets get this game, like started.'' said Poland. '' Everyone, like, close your eyes .If I tap you once your mafia, twice your totally the healer and like four your the cop that gets to guess.''

After humming in thought the feminine man chose his players. '' Mafia awaken and like chose who's going to like, die''

The mafia looked around the room and pointed at ... '' Healer awaken and chose who is going to be like saved''

The healer pointed at China and went back to sleep like the mafia did. '' Cop awaken and chose someone ''

The cop pointed at England and went back to sleep. '' Everyone awaken''

Quickly the nations stood up waiting to hear who died.  
'' Like the person who died was like, walking down a road while, totally thinking of pasta when the mafia, like shot him through the heart and that was like, the end for poor Italy.''

Italy burst into tears while Romano had tears in the corner of his eyes while cursing everyone for killing his brother. '' Anyway, town guess who the killer is.''

'' I think it is England'' said America. " Well I think it was you, you git'' replied England. '' Alright, all in favor of America raise your hands'' Naturally Russia raised his hand along with China, Germany,England, Prussia and France. '' All in favor of England '' all hands besides those who voted for America and Italy rose up.

'' Sorry America but you are sentenced death by like, food poisoning courtesy of England's scones. Congratulations town you totally, killed an innocent person in your haste to blame someone.'' said Poland. '' Go to sleep. Mafia awaken.''

Italy started bawling while America started cursing at the Mafia.'' Shut up ,you guys are, like dead'' demanded Poland

The mafia pointed at ...'' Go to sleep Mafia, awaken Healer.''

The healer pointed at Prussia. '' Go to sleep Healer. Awaken cop''

The cop pointed at England. Poland raised an eyebrow but told everyone to awaken.

'' It was a normal day when a young man was eating pancakes drowned in maple syrup when the Mafia crept up behind him with a metal pipe and killed him when he brought the weapon ,like down on his head . That my friends is how Canada died.''

'' My poor baby! I blame you England! .'' screamed France. '' You idiot it said metal pipe who has a metal pipe, here'' They turned to Russia who paled.  
'' All in favor of Russia raise your hand.'' Everyone except China, Japan and Romano raised their hand. '' Russia was sentenced death by the pipe that killed Canada but this was another mistake since he was a normal citizen.''

'' Go to sleep you town people.''

''Awaken Mafia and ,like chose your person'' said Poland. Russia started kolkoling when he saw who it was _. '' He is lucky he didn't vote for me to die'' the russian thought._

The mafia chose ...'' Go to, like sleep and awaken healer.''

The healer pointed at himself ''Go to sleep healer and awaken cop ''

The cop pointed at England... again. '' Oh will you chose someone else to **accuse!?**.'' Shouted the dead people along with Poland.

'' Awaken town. I have some, like news like a short man and I mean like really short man.'' Japan looked offended when everyone looked at him and he turned red instantly. '' was walking to his house but the mafia came up and tried to slice him with a sharp blade and left him to die but the healer finally chose right and Japan was saved but got amnesia and could not remember who tried to kill him .''

'' I am the cop and I know who did it! '' Shouted Spain. '' It was the German brothers! ''

'' You tomato bastard only one person is the mafia '' said Romano with a sigh . '' Oh, but i still think it is them.''

'' Any other suggestions .NO well the brothers were, like drinking their beer like every night when the Mafia slipped poison into their cups and they died cause the Mafia found out that Japan didn't die .''

'' Go to sleep towns people and Like awaken Mafia.''

The Mafia pointed at... '' Go to sleep and awaken Healer.''

The healer pointed at France with reluctance. '' Go to sleep and awaken cop''

The cop pointed at Spain. '' Finally !'' shouted America. The German brothers, Canada and Russia looked at him with confusion. '' It's just that he was only picking one person all the time''

Poland said " He is right and America your annoying when alive, your dead now so don't be annoying or i will cut your vocal cords '' smiling sweetly the blond haired man cheerfully told everyone to awaken.

'' Dear towns people, I am like sorry to say this but a man with huge eyebrows was playing with black magic trying to figure out who the Mafia was but as a result the Mafia was summoned and poor England was killed with a slit to the throat ''

'' I blame England'' said France. '' But Franny did you not hear England was the one who died.'' said Spain, worried that his friend was going crazy.

'' I think it is France aru~ '' said China. '' I agree with China-san'' said Japan and Romano and Spain did too. All France did was look hurt and accepted his fate.

'' Sorry Franny but was sentenced death by suffocation ''

'' Go to sleep and awaken Mafia ''

The Mafia pointed at...'' Go to sleep and awaken healer''

The healer pointed at China. '' Go to, like, sleep and Healer and awaken cop.''

Nothing happened but Poland waited a bit before calling for everyone to get up.

'' It seems like the Mafia likes to clean up lose ends and Japan was killed in his sleep.''

'' Japan! Ok, who killed my brother. '' growled China. '' Well I blame you '' said Romano and Spain agreed and said '' You never seemed to like japan ' China stuttered in anger face bright red

'' It just so happened that a Panda was their and it jumped on china and he was killed ''

'' Go to sleep town and awaken Mafia ''

The mafia rose to his feet but refused to point at the other person. Poland just raised one perfect eyebrow and shrugged and said for the mafia to go to sleep and for the healer to awaken.

Like the cop before nothing happened but still got a turn and the same thing happened to the cop.

'' Congratulations Spain and Romano you to survived the Mafia and made it out alive but at, like, what cause''

'' YAY! we survived and won the game Lovi~~~'' Spain cheered and ran over to Romano who was smiling and hugged the smaller man to his chest.

Romano lost his smile and turned red and started to hit Spain when he picked him up and carried him bridal style.

'' So Lovi~ since we won you want to go on a date we'll eat tomatoes ,pasta, cheese...'' said Spain.

Even if his heart was speeding and he killed all these people to get this chance.  
Even if he killed his fratello .  
Even if he killed those German bothers _, ''wait, that was a good move Romano.'' he thought_

 _He opened his mouth and said '' whatever tomato bastard I will go b-but only for the tomatoes.''_

 _''Sure ~~ Lovi only for the tomatoes huh.'' teased Spain._

 _He was put down and together he and Spain walked out the doors and turned his head to smirk at the shell shocked nations._

 _'' Lovi are you coming?'' yelled Spain, '' Yeah hold your horses, Toni'' and with that he followed Spain outside._

'' Did he just kill us so he could get a date with Antonio ?'' Asked a shocked American and Germany.

'' As it is, love knows no bounds even if it means killing your own brother and friends in a game for a date. '' said France and sighed '' Love is such a beautiful thing, not that you black sheep of Europe would know'' he sneered the last piece towards England which lead to an argument

One by One Nations started to leave the conference room.

* * *

 **WELP THAT IS IT**

 **TILL NEXT TIME PEEPS!**

 **CRAZY OUT =)**


End file.
